Conventional internal combustion engines, such as used in automobiles, require an electric starter motor and a battery capable of delivering high power, particularly during starting operations. This battery capability is sometimes referred to as high cranking current or amps (approximately 200-600 amperes in normal starting operations). The combination of the battery and starter motor must be capable of turning (cranking) an automobile engine at a fairly high speed, approximately 50 rpm, to accomplish conventional starting. Such a conventional system places significant operational demands on both the starter motor and the battery.
Following starting, the demand on the battery is considerably less. Typically, the heavy duty starter motor and the associated conventional battery are expensive. The battery also must be replaced at regular intervals. It is also well known that starting operations produce wear on conventional automatic engines. Typically, several revolutions of the automobile engine, approximately at least three, are required before a conventional engine starts in normal operation. Engine wear results because during the starting process, lubrication is less than during normal engine operation.
Hence, it is desirable to be able to start an internal combustion engine without the necessity of a starter motor and a conventional automobile battery. Further, it is desirable to be able to start the engine within one or two revolutions thereof, thereby saving wear on the engine.